ItaSasu Punishment
by DeathsMelody
Summary: k so my cousin wanted an itasasu fic, and she wanted it to be rape -.- so uuh...this was the result....please dont shoot me... itachi ties sasuke up and rapes him...nuff said. enjoy! :P


Ok so this one is a little more hardcore yaoi than I usually write, as in there is an actual sex scene in it. Oh, other than being graphic, it includes rape, and incest with a hint of bondage, no torture tho which makes me a little sad ? So, if any of those things offends you, DO NOT READ!! It is ItaSasu, which is Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha. Btw, this fanfic takes place when they are older. It was a request from my cousin, and I m writing it as a belated birthday gift ^_^ anything that looks like this ?(A/N:...) is a side note from me that can really only be said at that point in time, anything else is basically written at the end or the beginning of the fanfic. And on that note, let the yaoiness begin! (I m am sooo gonna get shot for this -.- )

Sasuke Uchiha was woken up in the middle of the night by the feeling that someone was watching him. Quickly he rolled out of bed and got dressed. He managed to forget his knives though. He walked through the giant house in which he lived and checked all the doors and windows. They were all tightly shut, just as he had left them. Yet he still had that odd feeling. "Probably some stupid fangirl peeking in my window again." He muttered on his way back to his bedroom. In his bedroom he was startled to see a black figure standing by his bed. He reached for his knives but realized that he didn t have them. He also forgot to put his headband on. (A/N stupid Sasuke)  
"Why hello little brother. So nice to see you so...unprepared for my visit." The figure spoke tauntingly. Sasuke snarled.  
"Oh how rude."  
"You deserve worse than that you murderer."  
Itachi smiled (A/N tho how Sasuke saw that....I don t know O.o ) cruelly at him.  
"Perhaps I should teach you a lesson on manners, hmmm?"  
Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a black cloud taking over his consciousness.  
"B-bastard." And then he was out.

-------------------------------------------------

Sasuke woke again, this time in a dimly lit room that was definitely not his own. He was laying on his back on a bed with his hands typed above his head at the headrest. He struggled to free them but the rope was tied much too tight. It took a moment to realize that he was also naked and the only thing covering him was a thin silk blanket. He looked frantically around the strange room until his eyes settled on the older Uchiha sitting in the corner watching with a rather amused expression gracing his features. "Dammit Itachi untie me!" Sasuke yelled.  
Itachi just laughed at him. "Untie you? After all the trouble and time I took to catch you? No, I think not. You have not learned you lesson quite yet. You'll be my prisoner until you do."  
Sasuke could feel his face pale as Itachi walked over to the bed. With a smirk, the elder pulled the blanket off of the boy s body and let his eyes roam freely. Much as he tried, Sasuke could not stop the blush from spreading ever his face. Itachi dragged one finger lazily up and down Sasuke s inner left thigh. "Do you know what happens to bad little boys who don't obey their masters? Itachi looked at Sasuke s red face, expecting and answer.  
Sasuke tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat. "N-no."  
"Hmm. Sometimes they get whipped, sometimes tortured. Sometimes they get...violated. You my dear boy are going to get the latter."  
"No, please. I-I'll do anything you want. Just please, please don't do what I think you're going to do."  
Itachi's finger was travelling further up Sasuke's body, until he was circling the younger boys belly button. Sasuke bit his lip. "And what is it that you think I'm going to do, exactly? I never mentioned any specifics."  
Sasuke swallowed again and closed his eyes. Itachi's finger was still caressing his stomach and it felt good, and Sasuke hated it. Itachi chuckled.  
"Rape you? Well...at first it might be considered rape. But soon you'll be begging me not to stop." He chuckled again.  
"Please don't." Sasuke was fighting the sobs that were quickly rising in his throat. "Please."  
Again Itachi s finger travelled up. This time to Sasuke nipple. He squeezed and rubbed it roughly. Sasuke gasped at the harsh feeling. He traced all the muscle lines in Sasuke s chest (A/N what do you want to bet that there weren t that many XD ). Ignoring the choked cries coming from the boy, he continued to feel him up. While his left hand was playing with Sasuke s nipples, he brought his right hand up and ran his fingers over the younger boy s lower area, which by now was growing quite hard.  
You seem to have a slight problem. Let me fix that for you. He grabbed the younger teen and squeezed hard, moving his hand up and down the length of it all the while.  
Sasuke screamed.  
No, no, no AAAGH! Please...stop....uhn...I don t...I don t want this...STOP! The older Uchiha laughed.  
Oh but you do want this, I can tell. He smiled when Sasuke s protests gradually became moans. (A/N: because we all know Sasuke is a slut -.- )  
His right handpicked up the pace, matching Sasuke s pants and moans, while he brought his left hand up from the ravens nipples (A/N: wow he doesn t leave anything untouched....) to Sasukes mouth. He stuck three fingers in and assaulted the pink tongue inside before commanding, Suck . Sasuke obeyed and like a starving puppy sucked and licked Itachi s fingers. Itachi was quite pleased with this.  
Hmm, good boy, Sasuke. Then, abruptly he withdrew both his hands from Sasuke s body.  
Sasuke s eyes flew open and he couldn t (A/N: or maybe didn t want to) stop the whimper that came from his mouth. He looked at Itachi and saw that he was undressing. Sasuke s heart stopped as he came to his senses.  
NO! Don t, please! You can t I can and I will. Who s going to stop me? You? You re tied up and so horny and desperate you would fuck a cow. The tear streamed freely down the younger Uchihas face.  
No. I m your brother! You re not supposed to treat your brother like this. You re sick, evil. I hate you! Haha. I know all that. I don t care. This is your punishment and you ll love every second of it.  
Sasuke cried but before he could say anything else there were a pair of cold lips pressed against his own, and an insistent tongue pushing at his mouth. He pressed his lips tightly together, refusing the elder teen. Itachi was getting annoyed and bit down on Sasuke s lower lip. Blood mingled with spit as he felt his mouth being explored by a very experienced tongue(A/N: and we ALL know that Itachi has ALOT of experience XD ). He couldn t help it. It felt so good. He moaned and completely surrendered his mouth to Itachi. But again, as soon as he let himself give in, Itachi s mouth was gone. As the fog in Sasuke s head cleared once again, he realized with a start that his legs were wrapped around Itachi s waist. The naked man was now positioned on top of Sasuke s body fully naked.  
He stared into the red eyes above him. He saw the triumphant grin on the black haired shinobi s mouth.  
I give up. Sasuke whispered hoarsely.  
I figured you would. You re predictable my dear boy. Sasuke closed his eyes and felt tears going down his face once more as the other pair of lips danced over his body. When Itachi s mouth was at the base of the boy s throat he bit down and sucked(A/A: there seems to be alot of sucking in this thing...) leaving a bright red mark where his teeth had been. He did it again in several more places, and Sasuke moaned feeling those teeth graze his skin. His legs tightened his legs around Itachi s waist and he started panting and whimpering. He arched his back, pushing his stomach and chest against the naked man on top of him.  
Itachi felt all of this and grinned. Now he would deliver the torture that would break Sasuke he would claim the boy as his own, He used one hand to hold Sasuke down by his hips, and the other to adjust the legs around his waist. When he felt it was all ready he plunged his now rock hard cock into the moist orifice between the boys legs. Sasuke screamed louder than he ever had before. Instead of letting him adjust to the size(A/N: O.O ...), Itachi drove himself harder and farther into Sasuke. Each scream grew quieter, until the younger boy was no longer screaming, but moaning and moving in sync with Itachi s fast pace.  
Expertly Itachi hit every sweet spot, every place that sent pleasure and pain and sent fire running thru Sasuke s body, until he felt the raven was going to burst. Then he took the hand not holding the boy down and moved it to grab Sasuke s length. He squeezed and placed one finger at the tip, preventing Sasuke from cumming.  
Sasuke whimpered out a please. Please what? You want me to stop? Itachi smirked, knowing the answer.  
No. Don t stop. Please, oh god please don t stop. Then what do you want? It hurts... You want it to stop hurting? Sasuke nodded helplessly.  
I want...I wa--...Uhn..Please...Master...? Satisfied, Itachi removed his finger from the tip and thrust in deeply a few more times while still gripping Sasuke s length, enjoying the strangled moans coming from the raven beneath him. Sasuke screamed and came in his hand. Itachi followed shortly after, groaning not quite as loudly as Sasuke s scream. He smirked at the contented mewl that broke past Sasuke s lips. The boy went limp and sighed in the high that he had gone into. Itachi stared for a few seconds before pulling himself out of Sasuke s body. He got up off the bed, cleaned himself off and got dressed.  
Then he pulled out a kunai.  
Sasuke. The raven s eyes fluttered open but they showed he was still in a sort of trance. Itachi decided to try something. He leaned over so that his lips were just over Sasuke s own pink ones.  
I own you. You are mine to do with as I wish. Do you understand this? Sasuke nodded slowly.  
Good boy. Now, kiss me. Promptly Sasuke pressed his mouth to the waiting lips.  
Itachi pulled away and used the kunai to cut the rope on Sasuke s hands. Sasuke didn t move, he just lay there breathing in and out steadily and slowly. He was nearly asleep. Itachi walked to the door, but the turned back one more time.  
Good night, my Sasuke. Good night master Itachi came the half-asleep, whispered reply.

Sasuke: *faints*  
Me: Well I suppose this is the end of my life isn t it?  
Naruto: I liked it.  
Sasuke: Don t say that!  
Naruto: You lost your virginity to your brother! Haha!  
Sasuke: *glares at me*  
Me: Itachi surely you can explain to him that it s not real?  
Itachi: ...I have lost respect for you Katzi-chan.  
Me: Well at least Kates got a bloody nose by now...right? Naruto: So who s getting raped in the next one?  
Me: You little pervert in training XD Itachi: ...We should rape you for putting us through torture...But you d probably enjoy that.  
Me: *steps back slowly*  
Sasuke: I M NOT TOUCHING HER!! SHE S CRAZY!! AND PERVERTED!  
Me: Well that is true but this one was a request!  
Naruto: So who s getting raped?  
All: *looking at Naruto*  
Naruto: What? These are interesting stories.  
Me: Hmmm...Let s see, next on the list is ItaNaru...So the next one to be raped is...you Naruto.  
Naruto: Why me again!  
Itachi: Because she s a pervert.  
Me: That I am ^_^ Sasuke: Hey...Is the next story going to be graphic?  
Me: Yes...O_o Sasuke: Naruto belongs to me!  
Naruto: I do not!  
Itachi: When does Sai come in?  
Me: You are really looking forward to that story aren t you Itachi nii-san?  
Itachi: ...Yes. Yes I am Katzi-chan. And the one with Kisame in it too...maybe that could be a three-some...Hey could you make the one with Sai next? Instead of the one with Naruto?  
Me: Hmmm, I guess so. WHOA! *gets glomped* Hey what was that for!  
Itachi: Thank you Katzi-chan. Alright kiddies, shut you eyes. Hard core porn is one next ^/_\^ Me: O.o You sound like such a pedophile when you say that...and I never promised hard-cor porn!! Too late tho I guess. Gee, Itachi nii-san is a perv, who knew? 


End file.
